Because of
by Arcoffire-Redhair
Summary: Drabble-Ficlet khusus Cannon dan Alternative Universal [AU] KaiHun, berdasarkan berita-berita saat kini. / Setelah Love Me Right Unreleased Clip 1 terkuak, sekarang mereka berdua semakin menjadi-jadi. Rehearsal DMC Super Kpop Concert, Lotte Pepero CF, Official EXO-L Japan Book (SeKaiBaek Version). Warning Inside! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1: Photoshoot

"**..Kau membuatku malu.."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Photoshoot**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung,**_**Weird, Drabble.**

* * *

.

.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah mau bekerja sama dengan kami!"

Senyum terkembang dimana-mana dan tepukan menggema dalam ruangan itu, pemuda bersurai _carmine _menjabat tangan pemuda _berumur _ dihadapannya dengan senyum yang tak kalah _manis_, "Sama-sama, kami juga senang bisa membantu anda, kalau perlu kali lain anda bisa mengundang kami lagi," candanya, dan disambut tawa _renyah _orang-orang disana. "Kalau begitu, kami mohon undur diri."

"_Uh-oh! _Baik-baik, silahkan. Kami akan dengan senang hati memanggil kalian kembali." Kedua pemuda berbeda warna _kulit _itu tertawa pelan, sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Pemuda bersurai _brunette _mengambil _smartphone_nya dari saku _jeans_nya, kemudian mengetik pesan kepada teman-teman _sedormnya, _bahwa mereka _berdua _telah menyelesaikan _pemotretan _mereka untuk sebuah majalah terkenal.

"Kau membuatku malu." SeHun mengernyit tidak suka, apa-apaan itu? Selama pemotretan, ia tidak melakukan hal apapun, yang membuat orang di sampingnya terlihat memalukan. Bahkan beberapa kali, ia dipuji oleh _crew _perempuan disana—akibat ketampanannya yang semakin _bercahaya_. Kepalanya menengok ke arah samping, _meminta pertanyaan dari maksud perkataan pemuda tan itu barusan. _"Apa maksudmu? Kau takut orang-orang akan lebih memandangku di majalah itu, daripada kau?"

Kai mendengus pelan, bagaimana caranya bisa membuat SeHun menjadi orang yang lebih _peka _terhadap sesuatu? Ia menatap mata SeHun dalam, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya melalui mulut. "—atau, kau takut aku akan jatuh hati pada gadis-gadis _cantik _disana?"

"Maaf? Apa aku salah dengar?"

SeHun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Katakan saja kau cemburu padaku." Kai lagi-lagi mendesah. _God's please help me! _Ia menarik tangan SeHun dan mencium bibir itu cepat. _Persetan _dengan supir mereka, lagipula itu biasa terjadi jika mereka semua—termasuk SuHo dan KyungSoo sekalipun—sedang tidak _syuting_. "_Shit! _Aku benci harus mengakuinya, tapi kau mulai berani menunjukkan kepada dunia bahwa kau terlihat lebih _dewasa _di majalah itu –dan yang lebih parah, kau membuatku malu, karena telah membuat orang-orang berpikiran bahwa kau adalah _pendominasi _dalam hubungan ini. _Dude, _apa yang kau lakukan dengan tinggi badanmu? Kau menelan _busa peninggi badan_?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar di pendengaran Kai. SeHun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Uh! _Jadi itu yang membuatmu malu? _Well, _itu justru menguntungkan untukku, karena secara tidak langsung, aku tidak perlu lagi repot-repot menjadi _bottom _dalam hubungan kita. Kau tau, aku bosan harus menjadi pihak yang _kesakitan _setiap kali kita melakukan_nya. _Kau seharusnya mencobanya juga. Untuk tinggi badan? Aku meminum obat peninggi badan, dan _great! _Hasilnya memuaskan!"

"Aku? Menjadi _bottom? _–sedangkan setiap kita melakukan—eghm—_nya, _kau selalu _ketagihan babe_. _Tck! _Tapi tetap saja kau terlihat seperti tiang listrik di majalah itu. Apa _motif_mu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada," jawab SeHun asal, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumah-rumah dan bangunan yang mobil mereka lewati. Kai menyeringai, sebenarnya ia tahu alasan kenapa SeHun mempermalukannya di pemotretan majalah itu. Beberapa hari ini, SeHun memang sering mengeluhkan tentang posisinya—yang menurutnya memalukan, dan tidak membuatnya nyaman; _tch! _Padahal itu tidak benar, ia bahkan pernah menggumamkan kata bahwa ia akan menjadi istrinya kelak—_walaupun ia terus membantah pernah mengatakan hal itu, hey! Tapi dirinya tidak sepelupa itu untuk mengingat peristiwa penting dalam hidupnya. _"Benarkah? Padahal aku mau menyerahkan _status_ku dari _pendominasi _menjadi _bottom."_

Dalam sekejap, SeHun memutar kepalanya dengan senyum merekah, "Benarkah? Kau tidak berbohongkan?"

Tawa telah meledak dalam hatinya, Kai menganggukkan kepalanya. _'Yeah, aku akan menyerahkan statusku, tapi bukan dalam perlakuanku', _kena kau! SeHun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya, ia menarik dagu Kai dan mencium bibirnya—lebih lama daripada sebelumnya, lalu menatap iris itu pelan, "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku memintanya sekarang?"

Kai tertawa pelan, ia menyentil dahi SeHun, membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan, "Kau _mesum! _Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?"

"Kau. Kau yang mengajarkanku menjadi seperti ini," sahutnya polos. _God's please help me, again. _Kai mencengkram dadanya yang bergemuruh cepat. Seharusnya ia yang cemburu karena kedekatan SeHun dan Tao beberapa akhir ini; tapi ia selalu memakluminya karena Tao telah kehilangan _gege_-nya –dan ia juga turut bersedih akan itu. Sayangnya, SeHun telah menjadi miliknya, mungkin kalau dulu SeHun bukan miliknya, Kai dengan senang hati… tetap menjadikan SeHun miliknya seorang. _Geez_, ingat SeHun hanya satu, dan itu hanya miliknya.

_Dasar egois! _

"_Gila! _Dan aku semakin mencintaimu," desisnya pelan, sebelum melumat bibir _manis _milik SeHun—_yang telah diclaimnya sebagai milik dirinya._

.

.

**. The End .**

* * *

Yeah! Entah apa yang saya pikirkan, tapi...

Mind to review?

Regards,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship

"…**Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuhku!"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Oh SeHun, Kim JongIn, Lee TaeMin, Park ChanYeol, Byun BaekHyun, Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a SuHo, Kim JongDae a.k.a Chen.  
**

**Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun**_**.**_

**Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor.**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: Canon : AU = 50 : 50**_**, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Abal, Gak mutu, DrabFic.**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

_**Manager SHINee Curiga TaeMin dan Kai EXO Berpacaran.**_

Ketika TaeMin _SHINee _menjadi salah satu bintang tamu _Power FM Old School_ bersama dengan Lizzy, Raina _After School_, dan Ye Eun _Wonder Girls_, ada berita yang sedikit mengejutkan rupanya. Pemuda dengan paras yang sedikit menyerupai _magnae _kedua dari _EXO _itu, _kerap _di tanyai oleh sang _manager _tentang hubungan '_tersembunyi_' di balik kebersamaanya dengan Kai _EXO_.

TaeMin pun mengaku jika mereka berdua sudah dekat sejak masih _trainee _dan ia merasa nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka. Mereka berdua juga sering _hang out _bersama jika ada waktu luang, melakukan _skinship _seperti saling merangkul, tapi tidak dengan bergandengan tangan. Namun sepertinya, banyak orang yang justru salah paham akibat kedekatan mereka. Bahkan beberapa kali, _manager_nya bertanya mengenai hubungan mereka –_apakah mereka berdua sepasang kekasih_.

Tentu saja TeaMin menyangkal pertanyaan _miring _tersebut, mereka hanya sahabat; _tidak lebih_—

* * *

—_KLAK!_

Pemuda _brunette _itu menutup _laptop_nya _ganas_. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang _kentara_. Tangan kanannya terkepal, seolah ingin memukul setiap orang yang ada. Pemuda itu menggeram, dan menatap _sinis _pintu kamarnya. _Sialan kau Kkamjong! Berani sekali kau bermain di belakangnya! Pastikan saja kau baik-baik saja malam ini, boy –karena akan terjadi badai yang menghantammu nantinya!_

_Tsk!—Dammit! _

.

.

Seorang pemuda berkulit _tan _bersiul santai menikmati hari _kosong_nya, ia mendekati ruang _televisi—_atau bisa juga disebut sebagai ruang _bermalas-malasannya, _untuk menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang menonton berita-berita saat ini. Pemuda _tan _itu sedikit mengernyit bingung; _pasal_nya baru kali ini dia peduli dengan berita-_gosi p_-itu, sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati sang _kasih_. _Mungkin sedikit bermesra-mesraan tidak masalah. _

Baru saja Kai _hampir _mendudukan tubuhnya disamping _magnae _grupnya; _tanpa merasa bersalah. _Tiba-tiba _nasib—Oh nasib! _Tanpa sepengetahuan Kai, sebuah kaki _mulus _milik SeHun sengaja _menyenggol _kakinya, hingga dia terjungkal ke depan. Untung saja tidak sampai tersungkur, dan merusak _wajah_nya yang _berharga_. Dengan sedikit kesal, Kai membalikkan tubuhnya. _Apa-apaan SeHun! Dia mau membunuhnya!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuhku!"

SeHun hanya mengendikan bahunya; tidak merasa peduli sedikitpun. Merasa _dongkol _diacuhkan oleh kekasihnya, Kai mendekati SeHun dan menarik tubuhnya agar menghadap dirinya. _Ouch! _Coba lihat _tampang _itu! Tidak ada perasaan bersalah sama sekali. _Tck_—_dasar!_

"Apa maumu sebenarnya, _heh?_" Lagi-lagi SeHun _melengos _tidak peduli. Ia mematikan _televisi _di _dorm_nya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih. Kai mengikuti langkah SeHun dengan _gemas_. Pasti terjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti _itu_—dan itu menyangkut dirinya. _Mati kau Kim JongIn! Apa yang telah kau perbuat!_

"SeHun_ie_, apa yang terjadi padamu? Apakah aku membuat kesalahan?—Tapi apa? Jika kau berdiam diri seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mengerti kesalahanku." SeHun menatap tajam Kai, ia mendesis, "Aku tidak pernah memiliki nama SeHun_ie_. Ingat itu!" Kedua alis Kai bertaut, _Hey! Bahkan dulu yang pertama kali memanggilnya dengan akhiran –ie adalah dirinya! O-oh! _Sepertinya ini bukan masalah _kecil_. Terlintas ide _jahil _di otaknya. Jika ini benar-benar bersangkutan dengannya—dan itu memberi pengaruh besar terhadap _mood _SeHun, pasti SeHun tidak akan melepaskannya begitu _tentu saja _ia tidak ingin merajuk untuk meminta penjelasan darinya, _diamkan _saja beberapa detik atau menit, pasti dia yang akan merengek.

Tanpa _berdosa_, Kai mengangkat kedua bahunya dan pergi dari dapur, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, itu masalahmu, selama kau tidak mau menjelaskannya padaku." SeHun bersungut kesal. _Hell! _Kenapa sekarang Kai yang berbalik mengacuhkannya! Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lantai, sebelum mengejar Kai dan menarik tangannya. Kai menyunggingkan _smirk _andalannya, _see? _Ia berbalik, "Apa?"

"Aku benci padamu! Puas! Aku benci dengan sifatmu yang suka mengumbar-umbar _keplayboy_anmu, kedekatanmu, _skinship_mu dengan orang lain! Sekarang kau mengertikan apa masalahMU!—Dan hanya ini tanggapanmu! Kau tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali! _Tch!_"

_Okay, ini berlebihan! _Kai menutup kedua telinganya ketika SeHun menyemburnya dengan pernyataan tadi—tapi sekarang dia tahu apa yang mengganggu SeHun, pasti masalah _itu_. Ia mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah SeHun, "_Hello! Dude! _Tolong mengacalah terlebih dahulu! Kau tidak lihat, bagaimana _ekspresi fans-fans buas _disana ketika melihat keadaan tubuhmu yang berubah! Kau telah membuatku malu, kau tahu? Jadi menurutku ini tidak sebanding dengan keadaan tubuh _jangkung_mu itu! Aku merasa direndahkan."

SeHun terlihat _gelagapan_, namun tak lama wajahnya kembali mengeras. Mempertegas _mimik_nya bahwa ia tidak sedang bermain-main. "T-tapi… —_Ah! Hell you Kai! _Kita sudah berjanji tidak akan membahas itu! Tapi kau mengingkarinya—_Tck! _Kau membuat _mood_ku semakin buruk! Aku benar-benar membencimu, _hyung!_" _Apakah dirinya sedikit keterlaluan? Sampai SeHun memanggilnya hyung? _Kai kemudian menggeleng kecil, _ah! _Tentu tidak. Sedikit _berselisih_ seperti ini sudah biasa.

"Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar akan mengadakan _konfersi pers _dan membenarkan berita tersebut!" Terdengar kekehan _tajam _milik SeHun, ia menampilkan senyum _miring_nya, "—Dengan keesokan harinya akan muncul berita baru, bahwa kau telah tewas dibunuh tanpa jejak oleh seseorang. Kau _gila! _Kau tidak seberani itu, _Tuan _Kai."

_Shit! _Kenapa sekarang _justru _dirinya yang merasa terpojokkan? _Tck! _"Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak perlu menanggung malu jika bersanding dengannya. _Fans _benar-benar akan memandangku sebagai _pendominasi sejati _karena telah menaklukkan dua orang sekaligus, setelah aku bersamamu. Masalah _tinggi badan, _aku juga tidak perlu repot-repot memakai _busa peninggi badan _atau _sepatu tinggi—_sudah pasti aku yang menang."

Rasanya SeHun ingin berteriak sekarang, untuk melepaskan denyutan _nyaring _di kepalanya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar marah dan kecewa dengan sifat Kai. "Kenapa kau selalu mengulang-ulang hal itu! Seakan ini adalah kesalahanku. Kesalahan tubuhku! Tinggi badan ini bukan aku yang meminta!—hanya kesalahan pada pemakaian obat! Kenapa kau terlalu _sensitive _terhadap masalah tinggi badan! Kau sendiri sudah mengetahui kalau kau adalah _pendominasi _di dalam hubungan kita! Seharusnya kau sadar, Kai! ini adalah kehidupan kita, ini adalah kehidupan nyata Kai! Kita yang mengatur bagaimana hubungan kita, bukan mereka!—_Argghh! _Apa maumu sebenarnya!"

Kai semakin menyunggingkan _seringai_nya, ia tahu ini terlalu menyakitkan; _bagi SeHun_. _Jujur! _Sebenarnya ia tidak setega itu mengatakan hal menyakitkan tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? SeHun itu keras kepala, kalau bukan dengan cara seperti ini, SeHun akan _melunjak _dan berbuat seenaknya. _Ingatkan! Kai itu memang egois! Tapi egoisnya hanya untuk SeHun seorang. Cintanya_. Kai mendekati SeHun, dan mencoba merangkulnya, memeluk tubuh bergetar itu. SeHun hanya melirik _tajam _Kai, dan menepis tangan Kai. Tapi _bukan _Kai namanya kalau tidak bisa membuat SeHun mengalah. Ia terus mencoba memeluk SeHun, hingga—pelukan ke sepuluh, Kai bisa benar-benar memeluknya. _Persetan_ dengan tinggi badannya, yang hanya bisa menyaingi SeHun sampai telinganya. Ia menarik kepala SeHun di _ceruk _lehernya. Mengelus-elus pelan punggungnya, menenangkan _amarah_ SeHun.

"Aku minta maaf, SeHun. Maafkan aku, aku tahu ini sedikit menyakitkan, tapi maafkan aku. Semua berita itu hanya _omong kosong_. Kau sudah taukan jika TaeMin _sunbae _mengatakan semua itu tidak benar. Kami adalah sahabat, tidak lebih. _Ayolah! _Aku hanya untukmu SeHun_ie_. Kalau dari dulu aku benar-benar bisa menjadikan TaeMin _sunbae _menjadi pasanganku, mungkin aku benar-benar akan kecewa pada diriku sendiri, karena telah mentelantarkanmu. _Pasangan_ macam apa aku? Kau mengertikan?" Kai melepas pelukannya pada tubuh SeHun, ia mencengkram kedua pundaknya, "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melukai perasaanmu lagi, akan selalu membuat senyumu kembali, dan menjadikanmu yang pertama dan terakhir untukku. Tidak peduli dengan tinggi badanmu yang setinggi apapun! Aku tetap akan mencintaimu. Maafkan aku."

Ia menatap mata _jernih _SeHun, menyelaminya hingga tanpa sadar kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Satu hal yang Kai sukai dari SeHun. SeHun memang keras kepala, _mood_nya tidak selalu baik, tapi SeHun mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Mengerti bagaimana tingkat ketulusannya terhadap hubungan mereka, cinta mereka.

_BRUK!_

Kai dan SeHun segera melepas tautan mereka, dan meneliti di ruangan itu. Kai hanya menghela napasnya, "Sudah selesai melihatnya, _hyungdeul?_" ChanYeol, BaekHyun, SuHo, dan Chen terkekeh pelan, sebelum menghilang di balik dinding dapur—yang memisahkan antara ruangan bersantai dan makan. Lagi-lagi Kai hanya mendengus kecil, dan kembali menatap SeHun; tersenyum kecil. Ia mengacak surai _brunette _SeHun pelan, dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau perlu bukti bahwa aku benar-benar milikmu seorang? Atau membuktikan aku adalah _pendominasi _dalam hubungan kita?"

SeHun memukul pundak Kai, dan menunjuk dahi Kai, "Kau _sudah _kecil, _mesum _lagi! Minggir dari hadapanku!" Kai _merengut _tidak suka, "Aku benar-benar akan menghukumu, _baby_."

**.The End.**

* * *

Waks. Saya merasa, saya ingin membuat DrabFic khusus berita-berita yang bersangkutan dengan mereka berdua. Jadi sebagian cannon dan sebagian imaginasi saya.

So, gimana?

Mind to Review?

Regards,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


	3. Chapter 3: You

"**Aku tidak se**_**miring **_**itu untuk melakukan bunuh diri…"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of You**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Oh SeHun, Xi LuHan, Kim JongIn, Kim MinSeok, Huang ZiTao, and 'lil bit Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and another chara belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung,OneShoot.**_

* * *

.

.

"_Woo-ho!_"

Seorang pemuda _caramel _di samping adiknya—yang berteriak itu, reflek menutup sebelah telinganya; berdengung nyaring. Ia menoleh kemudian melotot tajam, "Ini bukan di panggung, SeHun! Berhentilah berteriak seperti orang _bodoh _–_Ouh! _Atau kau memang _bodoh_?" SeHun hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan LuHan barusan. Ia meninju pelan bahu LuHan, "Kau tahu saja, Lu _ge_."

LuHan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, antara bingung dan _shock. Apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya?—apa dia terbentur sesuatu? _Sepertinya SeHun benar-benar _idiot _sekarang. Setelah memakai sandal _swallow _berwarna hijau—yang mampu meng_heboh_kan dunia, sekarang berteriak tidak jelas; layaknya seorang gadis yang menemukan _kecoa _di _high heels_nya. MinSeok yang berada di sisi kiri LuHan, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, kenapa sekarang adik-adiknya semakin _idiot _saja. _Siapa yang berani menularkan virus idiot itu? _

"Apa yang sedang terjadi, _hyung_?" tanya pemuda yang berjalan dari arah dapur, MinSeok menghela napasnya kasar, "SeHun _gila_." Singkat, padat, dan terlalu jelas. Kai hampir tersedak _cappuccino_nya,mendengar penuturan LuHan yang tiba-tiba. Ia melirik SeHun dalam dan dijawab dengan cekikikan _aneh _SeHun. _Anak itu benar-benar gila? _

"MinSeok _hyung_, benar apa yang dikatakan LuHan _hyung_?"

"Haruskah aku memperjelasnya?—Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kepadamu, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya, Kai-_ah_?"

Kai berjalan mendekati meja makan dengan bentuk persegi panjang itu. Lalu terduduk di samping SeHun—meja makan itu berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan kedua sisi memanjang meja itu terdapat 4 kursi, sedangkan kedua sisi lebarnya terdapat 2 kursi. Sehingga total kursi di meja makan itu 12. Ia menaruh _cappuccino_nya di atas meja, kemudian menyatukan keningnya dengan kening SeHun. _Hangat_. _Apakah ini tanda-tanda SeHun sudah gila?_

SeHun me_nyentil _dahi Kai; agar menjauhi dahi mulusnya, "Jangan dekat-dekat! Atau kau akan kulempar dengan sandal baruku!" Kai mengusap-usap dahinya pelan, sekarang ia merasa bahwa SeHun benar-benar telah berubah. Akhir-akhir ini, SeHun memang lebih sering tertawa-tertawa sendiri, dan dekat dengan Tao; layaknya _perangko_. Dimana pun ada Tao, disampingnya selalu saja ada SeHun—sebenarnya Kai sedikit _risih _melihat mereka berdua sangat—terlalu—dekat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Lagipula, itu juga merupakan bentuk kepeduliannya terhadap _hyung _tercinta; setelah Lu _ge_.

"Hari ini adalah hari terbaikku sepanjang masa!" teriaknya sembari mengangkat _smartphone_nya tinggi-tinggi. LuHan kembali mendesis, ia menutupi telinga sebelah kanannya—bisa-bisa dirinya mempunyai gangguan di telinganya. Tak ingin membuat _indra_ pendengarannya _rusak, _LuHan segera menarik MinSeok dan beranjak dari kursinya, sebelum mengucapkan kalimat _tajam_nya, "Kai-_ah, _lain kali kalau SeHun sedang _datang tamu, _kuncilah di dalam kamarnya!—bila perlu bawa dia ke tempat yang memiliki kedap suara!"

"_Ya! Hyung! _Kau jahat sekali!—aku laki-laki sejati!" balas SeHun tak kalah keras. Kai memutar bola matanya malas, ia menyesap _capuccino_nya—menghilangkan penat yang berlomba-lomba memenuhi otaknya. SeHun kembali terkikik di depan _smartphone_nya; mengacuhkan kekasih _tan _disisi kanannya itu. Hingga suara debaman langkah kaki yang sedang berlari terdengar dari arah ruang bersantai. Tampak Tao dengan rambut hitam _khas_nya terengah-engah. Ia menjatuhkan pantatnya disamping SeHun—tempat dimana LuHan duduk sebelumnya. "Kau benar-benar kurang kerjaan, SeHun! Kupikir kau terpeleset lalu ada sebagian tulangmu yang patah atau terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan disini, rupanya kau memanggilku untuk cepat-cepat kemari hanya untuk memperlihatkan kau dan Kai sedang berduaan?"

Tawa SeHun menggelegar, ia menggeleng-geleng _imut, _hampir membuat Tao menjatuhkan rahangnya—dan Kai memasang wajah _bodoh_nya; bagaimana mungkin kekasihmu sedang ber_manja _dengan orang lain di depanmu. "Ini bukan tentang aku dan _Kkamjong _ini, melainkan _Instagram_ku_!—_Lihat! Kau lihat itu Tao _ge. _Aku benar-benar bahagia saat mengetahui Miranda Kerr mem-_follow_ku! Gadis impianku!" ceritanya berbunga-bunga. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan selanjutnya yang terjadi—

—Tao menelan ludahnya _kasar _berkali-kali. SeHun memeluknya erat! Di depan Kai!—yang baru saja menyemburkan _capuccino_nya, ketika melihat _adegan _itu.

Rasanya Tao ingin melepaskan pelukan _terburu-buru _ini secepatnya, tapi SeHun terlalu kuat memeluknya, seakan mengunci tubuhnya. Ia mengalihkan _atensi_nya takut-takut kearah Kai, namun tidak ada reaksi berlebih dari pemuda bersurai _carmine _itu. Dia hanya menyesap _capuccino_nya kembali, lalu kembali ke dapur untuk mengembalikan cangkir kosong tersebut. Tao bernapas lega, ia pelan-pelan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh SeHun. Terpancar kebahagiaan berebih dari paras _pucat _itu. Tao tersenyum melihatnya, "Benarkah?"

SeHun mengangguk pasti, ia memeluk _smartphone_nya senang. Lagi-lagi Tao hanya bisa tertawa kecil, ia mengusak surai _pirang _SeHun, lantas pergi menemui Kai di dapur yang tak kunjung kembali. _Apakah dia marah? _

"Kai?" Kai terbangun dari lamunannya, ia menoleh kearah Tao, dan tersenyum, "Ada apa, Tao?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," dirinya berjalan mendekati Kai—yang bersandar di depan _wastafel _. "Aku hanya khawatir padamu, kupikir kau akan bunuh diri, dan menghantuiku." Kai tertawa renyah saat mendengarkannya, bagaimana mungkin ia memilki pemikiran sedangkal itu. "Aku tidak se_miring _itu untuk melakukan bunuh diri hanya untuk masalah sepele."

"Bahkan saat kau melihat SeHun tertawa lepas, dan memelukku, lalu dia mengatakan jika ia memiliki gadis _idaman_?" Kai menundukkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum lebih lebar—membuat Tao saat itu tahu bahwa mereka berdua memang saling mencintai, tidak peduli dengan _angin _di luar sana. "Aku selalu percaya padanya." Tao menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dan menghela napas. "_Hah—_Kenapa rasanya hanya aku yang sendiri?" Suara kekehan terdengar, Kai menyeringai sejenak, ia merangkul pundak Tao agar mendekat, kemudian membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya, "Bukankah kemarin malam kalian sudah 'berhubungan' di telepon?—kurasa bukan aku saja yang mendengar _rintihan_mu itu."

_BLUSH!—Kris ge memang keterlaluan!_

Kai tertawa ketika melihat Tao yang memerah, "Lain kali jangan terlalu keras." Tao menepis rangkulan Kai di pundaknya, sesegera mungkin ia pergi meninggalkan Kai di dapur, tapi ia membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak—tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang melintas di kepalanya. "_Ah! _Kai! Kenapa kau tidak pernah marah pada SeHun?—maksudku, aku jarang melihat kau marah _keras _kepadanya." Kai mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, mungkin karena aku terlalu mencintainya. Karena dia, Oh SeHun."

.

.

**.The End.**

* * *

Berapa abad sayang menghilang?

Maaf karena telah mengundur fanfic-fanfic saya, beberapa minggu lalu saya repot sama tugas-tugas. Waktu sudah selesai sama tugasnya, _eh... _giliran _modem _yang rusak. _Hah! _Saya sampai bingung sendiri—_seretes_. Jadi baru bisa hari ini melanjutkan _fanfiction _yang saya buat.

Ini lanjutannya, memang beritanya udah _jadul _sih, ini juga sudah _nyempil _di _document _lama. Tapi daripada saya hapus, mending saya _publish _aja sekalian.

_Mind to Review?_

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship Again

"…**Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini…"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Friendship [Again]**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Oh SeHun, Kim JongIn, Do KyungSoo, and 'lil bit Xi LuHan, Kim MinSeok a.k.a XiuMin, and Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a SuHo.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and another chara belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung,OneShoot.**_

* * *

.

.

Ada yang aneh dari pemuda bersurai _brunette _itu. _Oke!_ Semenjak gugatan LuHan yang mengatakan ingin keluar dari EXO, SeHun memang berubah; cenderung lebih pendiam daripada biasanya, dan itu sedikit aneh dipandangan sang kekasih. MinSeok saja—yang berstatus sebagai kekasih rusa kecil itu justru terlihat sebaliknya. Dia lebih banyak beraktivitas, dan tersenyum, apalagi saat dia ikut _andil _dalam _Music Bank _yang menyanyikan lagu Toheart – _Delicious _bersama DongWoo dari Infinite. Kenapa SeHun terlihat sedih?

_Jangan katakan SeHun telah jatuh hati pada LuHan?_

Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Bila memang SeHun memiliki rasa terhadap _hyung _tersayangnya itu, maka Kai tidak akan segan-segan menyuruh MinSeok _hyung _agar segera menikahi rusanya itu. Kejam?—tidak juga, lagipula itu hanya gagasan _palsu_nya. Mana mungkin SeHunnya benar-benar jatuh hati pada LuHan _hyung? _Sedangkan LuHan _hyung _memiliki MinSeok _hyung—_pemuda yang lebih berisi daripada dia_. Ha—ha! _Itu sama saja bunuh diri.

Kai berjalan mendekati SeHun untuk kesekian kalinya, dan selanjutnya yang terjadi Kai bisa menebaknya. SeHun melangkah menjauhinya. _Hah, _Kai mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sebentar lagi—beberapa jam kedepan—tahun akan berganti dengan tahun baru. Seharusnya malam ini mereka dapat merayakannya berdua, menunggu detik-detik terakhir tahun ini, serta berharap akan hal yang mereka inginkan di tahun depan; layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Namun sepertinya hal itu akan susah untuk terwujud. Malam Tahun Baru adalah malam dimana mereka memiliki jadwal padat, dan itu membuat badannya terasa lemas seketika. Terlalu banyak masalah yang menumpuk.

Sebuah tepukan menyadarkan Kai kepada realita. Ia menoleh, dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat KyungSoo di sampingnya. Tampak KyungSoo memberikan sebotol air putih kepada Kai, tetapi Kai menolaknya dengan lembut. "Aku tidak haus, _hyung._" KyungSoo tersenyum, ia menaruh botol itu di sampingnya. "Apa ada masalah?"

Sejenak Kai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskan sikap aneh SeHun beberapa hari ini. "Aku merasa SeHun berubah, _hyung._" KyungSoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dahinya berkerut, "Maksudmu?"

"_Yah, _SeHun terus saja menghindariku, tepatnya dia seperti tidak ingin bertemu denganku. Terutama hari ini."

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. KyungSoo mengingat-ingat kembali, apakah SeHun pernah menceritakan keluh kesahnya tentang Kai. Setelah beberapa detik, KyungSoo tersenyum miring, ia menyenggol perut Kai dengan sikunya. "_Aw! Hyung, _kenapa kau menyikutku?" Kali ini KyungSoo tertawa, ia merangkul pundak Kai agar mendekat, "Kau ini _bodoh, polos, _atau _idiot _sih?"

"_Ha?_" tanyanya _ambigu. _

_Tck!—_adiknya yang satu ini sepertinya benar-benar butuh pelajaran lebih, agar pemahamannya tentang sesuatu terbuka. _Dasar tidak peka! _"SeHun cemburu, akibat perlakuanmu atau bisa dibilang perlakuan istimewamu bersama TaeMin."

_Lagi?—tentang orang yang sama?_

"Tapi _hyung, _aku pernah mengatakan pada SeHun jika aku dan TaeMin tidak memiliki hubungan lebih dari sahabat." Jelasnya tidak terima; faktanya memang mereka benar-benar hanya bersahabat! Tidak lebih! "Kenapa kau marah kepadaku? Aku hanya memberitahumu, _hitam!_"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Memangnya kenapa SeHun harus cemburu?"

KyungSoo membenarkan duduknya, ia meminum sedikit air putih, sebelum bercerita, "Kemarin, ketika SeHun melihat _televisi_, tidak sengaja dia melihat TaeMin tengah mengisi acara dalam _M! Countdown_ dengan lagu solonya; _Pretty Boy_. Awalnya dia terlihat biasa saja, hingga melihat kau berada disana. Kurasa semenjak itu dia mulai bertekad menjauhimu, Kai—apalagi melihat pakaian kalian yang terkesan acak-acakan. _Ah! _Dan aku masih ingat betul, saat kalian melakukan _dance, _aku lupa tepatnya seperti apa, yang kuingat TaeMin mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggapai lenganmu, dengan cepat kau mengambil tangannya dan menuntun tangan TaeMin agar menyentuh lenganmu hingga jarimu. Kau tahu yang terjadi Kai-_ah!_ _Remote televisi_ _dorm _melayang dengan indah menghantam lantai, hingga rusak! Maka dari itu beberapa akhir ini _televisi_ tidak berganti _channel._" Kai memutar bola matanya _jengah_, kenapa sekarang KyungSoo _hyung _menjadi seperti BaekHyun _hyung? _Tapi tak masalah, yang terpenting sekarang ia tahu apa beranjak dari duduknya, ia akan membuat SeHun kembali seperti semula. Namun KyungSoo menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, "Mau kemana kau? Kau sudah memintaku untuk membocorkan rahasia itu, dan kau pergi begitu saja?"

Terkadang dirinya tak habis pikir, ada kalanya KyungSoo menjadi malaikat, tapi di sisi lain ia berubah menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa. _Hah, _kalau Kai boleh berasumsi, ia pikir seluruh anak _dorm_nya tidak ada yang normal. _Ups!_

"_Ya! Ya!_ Kau boleh tidur dengan SuHo _hyung." _

"Hanya itu?" _Ya Tuhan. _Saat ini ia sedang terburu-buru, kenapa _hyung_nya ini justru memperhambatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai segera mengatakan, "—dan aku akan membantumu memasak seminggu ini, _hyung."_

KyungSoo tersenyum puas, ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, "Semoga kau berhasil Kai!"

_O-oh! Selamat datang ke surga dapur seorang Do KyungSoo, Kim JongIn. Kau terperangkap, dan takkan bisa pergi._

.

.

SeHun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia _malas _bertemu dengan kekasih _tan_nya itu. Masih _untung, _ia mau memanggilnya kekasih. Tapi Kai saja yang _bodoh_nya minta ampun. Tidak pernah mengerti isi hatinya. _Oh come on! _Mana ada kekasih yang mau melihat kekasihnya menyentuh-nyentuh orang lain? Apalagi saat itu mata Kai seolah mengatakan, '_sentuh aku, dan aku akan memuaskanmu.' Gila! _Belum lagi saat ia membaca berita di _media social_, bahwa 'siapa yang akan melakukan ciuman di _MAMA_' adalah Kai dan TaeMin—itu memang tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi kenapa dari sekian pasangan yang _lurus, _hanya mereka yang berjenis _sama. _Menjengkelkannya lagi, mereka mendapatkan _voting _terbanyak.

_For God Sake!—that's digusting._

Rasanya kesabaran SeHun sudah habis. Mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu ia meminta Kai untuk putus, _atau perlu dipercepat? Nanti malam mungkin?_ Saat Kai dan TaeMin akan memperlihatkan kolaborasi _dance _mesra mereka di _Gayo Daejun_; yang dirahasiakan. _Sialan! _Bahkan pihak SMEnt saja tidak memberi tahunya kolaborasi apa itu. Membuatnya semakin ingin untuk memutuskan Kai saat ini juga.

"SeHun!"

Tubuh SeHun menegang. Itu suara yang ia _benci. _Bukan _benar-benar cinta. _Kai menarik selimut SeHun, tetapi SeHun tetap mempertahankan selimutnya. Enak saja _main _ambil selimutnya—memangnya dia sudah _sah _menjadi suaminya. _Belum kan? _

_Itu saja jika mereka akan menikah._

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Kai akhirnya pasrah. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang SeHun. Dirinya hanya terdiam, dan menghela napas. "Aku tahu, aku salah dan belebihan. Tapi itu sepenuhnya tuntutan pekerjaan. Hanya itu yang ingin kuucapkan. Terima kasih telah menemaniku selama ini. Kau telah mengajarkanku cara mencintai seseorang."

Kali ini SeHun tidak _betah _menahan isi hatinya, ia terduduk dan memandang sinis Kai, "Aku _benci _denganmu! Kau benar-benar _bodoh!_ Aku ingin kita—" Mata SeHun terbelalak _ngeri, _ia mendorong Kai yang melumat bibirnya seenaknya.

"Kau _gila!" _teriaknya tepat di depan Kai, ia mengusap bibirnya kasar. Rahang Kai mengeras, "Ya! Aku benar-benar gila karenamu, Oh SeHun! Aku benar-benar gila! Hingga ingin menyetubuhimu dan menjadikanmu ibu dari anak-anakku, kelak! Aku _gila! _Kau puas!"balasnya berteriak. SeHun terdiam, ia menunduk—kemana semua kekuatan untuk memutuskan Kai tadi? Kai meraih dagu SeHun, ia berbicara lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya, "Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, SeHun. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, aku percaya padamu. Aku tak ingin main-main dalam hubungan kita. Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa semua itu hanya pekerjaan, dan persahabatan. Tidak lebih."

Air mata SeHun pecah. Dari dulu ia tidak pernah menangis untuk hal-hal yang _menjijikan, _menurutnya. Tapi berapa kali pun ia menyangkal, dirinya tetap saja menangis. Kai merengkuh tubuh SeHun, diciumnnya tengkuk SeHun—berusaha menenangkannya. "Aku mohon SeHun. Jangan buat malam ini menjadi malam yang _mengerikan. _Percayalah padaku, SeHun. Aku mencintaimu seorang, Oh SeHun."

Mungkin SeHun memang keras kepala, tapi SeHun selalu tahu ketulusan hati seorang Kim JongIn. Kai tidak berbohong. Takut-takut SeHun membalas dekapan Kai. Ia memeluk tubuh itu kuat. "Aku percaya padamu, Kai. Aku mencintaimu. Maafkan aku." Kai melepaskan pelukannya, ia memegang kedua sisi kepala SeHun, dan tersenyum _manis_. Kedua insan itu saling menatap, sebelum tertawa kecil.

"Kau jelek jika sedang menangis," ujar Kai seraya mengusap kedua mata SeHun sayang. SeHun memukul pundak Kai, "Kau merusak _moment _kita, _kkamjong!_" Kai kembali tertawa, ia memeluk SeHun, dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Jadi apa jawabanmu?" SeHun menyamankan tubuhnya dalam rengkuhan Kai, "Aku lebih _gila _darimu, karena aku mau menjadi pendampingmu dan ibu dari anak-anak kita, kelak." Tawa Kai meng_gema, _ia menyeringai, "Maka aku akan melakukannya mulai dari sekarang."

"_Akh! _Aku _benci _padamu, _hitam!_"

.

.

**.The End.**

* * *

_Yeay! _Selamat malam tahun baru!

Semoga di tahun depan semua keinginannya tercapai.

Gimana _fanfic_nya? _Update _cepatkah? Wks. Tapi itu beritanya beneran lo! bikin _shock_. Kenapa?

Yaudah, sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan.

_Mind to Review?_

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


	5. Chapter 5: Mini Series

"**Aku hanya ingin memelukmu."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Mini Series**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, and lil' bit Tao, Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a SuHo, and Moon GaYoung.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung, FicletSeries.**_

* * *

.

.

Kalau mulai dari kemarin – kemarin, mungkin Kai bisa berbangga hati; karena banyak hal yang telah membuat SeHun cemburu kepadanya—salah satunya ketika Chen _hyung _menolak Kai sebagai pasangannya, bila dia adalah seorang gadis, alasannya; lantaran Kai tidak dapat diam. Tapi Chen _hyung _tidak hanya menolaknya, selanjutnya dia menolak Tao dan SeHun. Betapa bahagianya saat itu, melihat SeHun marah kepada Chen _hyung, _walaupun dia hanya mengirimnya lewat pesan. Namun itu tetap saja tidak dapat menghentikan tawa Kai_. Ha—ha, _sayangnya itu termasuk _kemarin, _yang berbanding terbalik dengan ini yang tengah Kai hadapi adalah rasa ketidak sukaannya, kecemburuannya kepada SeHun.

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang terlalu mendalam. Hanya saja, rasanya kepalanya berdenyut nyeri akibat apa yang barusan dirinya dengar. Setelah ini, setelah mereka menyelesaikan album baru mereka, mereka bersepuluh akan membuat sebuah _mini drama _berjudul _EXO Next Door _bersama Moon GaYoung_. Bukankah itu bagus? _Itu memang sangat bagus, apa lagi saat kini mereka tengah menjadi titik sorot publik. Tetapi… apa harus, SeHun yang menjadi korbannya?—atau jangan-jangan ia yang menjadi korban disini. _Ah! _Ini terlalu memusingkan. Bisa saja 'kan, yang menjadi pemeran utamanya adalah Tao, atau SuHo _hyung, _mungkin dirinya juga bisa—itu maunya—berhubung mereka sangat ingin berada di dunia _acting. _Tapi kali ini, kenapa harus _maknae _mereka?—Kenapa?

Kai membawa tubuhnya ke arah meja di kamarnya. Di bukanya kembali kertas yang merupakan isi dari _mini series _tersebut. '_EXO Next Door' _ini bercerita tentang seorang gadis yang bertetangga dengan para member EXO, dan yang paling menusuk ketika Kai membaca _genre drama _tersebut. _Romance!—Great! _Ia mengacak rambut _carmine_nya kasar. _Lama-lama dirinya bisa gila._

Sebuah ketukkan tidak sabar, menghamburkan emosi kecemburuannya sesaat. Kai meraih kenop pintunya malas. "Ada ap—Kau kenapa, SeHun?" paniknya seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Baru saja Kai membuka sedikit pintunya, tiba-tiba saja tubuh SeHun menyerobot masuk, dan memeluknya. Napasnya terlihat tidak beraturan. Apa dia baru pulang dari acara _jogging _untuk menjaga penampilannya? Kai mendecak sebal. _Sialan drama itu!_

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu." Bolehkah dirinya terjun dari _sofa dorm? _SeHun berlari – lari, entah darimana hanya untuk memeluknya dan mengatakan itu tanpa ekspresi? _Bukankah itu bagus? _Bagus apanya? Kai saja tidak terlalu memikirkan tentang pernyataan SeHun barusan. Maklumi saja, Kai tengah _buta _akibat peran mereka itu. Perlahan, sedikit menyentak, Kai melepaskan pelukan SeHun. Di tatapnya _hazel _indah milik SeHun. "Kenapa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Kai, terlampau dingin. Bahkan, SeHun semakin menekuk wajahnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya itu, membuat wajahnya jauh lebih datar daripada biasanya. Padahal, tadinya SeHun berniat meminta izin kepada kekasihnya itu. Dulu waktu dirinya cemburu kepada Kai, SeHun tidak pernah sedingin ini kepada Kai. _Hah, _SeHun mendecih sebal, sebenarnya siapa disini yang menjadi _pendominasi_?

"Tidak ada apa – apa, itu hanya hal yang tidak penting. Maaf jika aku mengganggumu." Kai tidak habis pikir, darimana SeHun mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu? _Oh iya, _dirinya ingat, sekarang SeHun adalah pemeran utama dalam _drama_ mereka. Rasa menggebu – gebu di dalam hati semakin membesar, saat melihat SeHun yang perlahan pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Ini benar – benar menyusahkan. Bagaimanapun juga, SeHun itu kekasihnya, tidak mungkin dirinya kalah secepat ini dengan rasa cemburu. Bukankah dia percaya dengan SeHun? Di tariknya tangan terlampau putih itu, dia membalik tubuh SeHun, sebelum menghembuskan napasnya dari mulut. Mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan, dan Kai tidak ingin mengakhiri ini secepatnya, namun ketika melihat raut wajah SeHun yang acuh tak acuh, membuat Kai berpikir dua kali, ini mungkin bukan saat yang tepat. Apa lagi melihat area hitam di sekitar mata SeHun, apakah dia bekerja terlalu keras?

"Maafkan aku. Semoga kau menikmati peran yang kau bawakan, dan jangan bekerja terlalu keras. Kalian berdua pasti bermain dengan baik."

_Bodoh—_bukan itu yang seharusnya dia katakan. _Hah, Kim JongIn paboya! _Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian membuat kepalan erat—seolah akan melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada meja di belakangnya. Terlihat mimik SeHun tidak sedatar sebelumnya, begitu melihat tingkah aneh Kai. _Anak ini, ada – ada saja._ Jadi, intinya JongIn mulai cemburu kepadanya? Baguslah, ia juga lelah cemburu kepada Kai. SeHun mendekatkan wajahnya, dia menyentil dahi Kai, lalu mencium leher Kai. "_Idiot! _Aku 'kan sudah bilang, aku akan menjadi ibu dari anak – anakmu kelak, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti ucapanku?" Kai mendelik tidak percaya, SeHun masih mengingatnya? Sekarang dirinya tahu, betapa bodohnya Kim JongIn itu. Tak ingin menghilangkan kesempatan, Kai segera memeluk tubuh kurus itu, kemudian mencium sudut bibirnya. "Maafkan aku yang terlalu _buta. _Maafkan aku yang terlalu bodoh. Maafkan aku karena terlalu terbawa perasaan. Lain kali aku tidak akan membuatmu cemburu lagi, karena aku tahu sekarang, rasanya tidak enak."

SeHun terkekeh, lalu dia tersenyum, tidak sia – sia dia menerima pemeran utama ini. Lagi pula, salah siapa sendiri Kai tidak pernah cemburu kepadanya? Seakan – akan, keberadaannya tidak berarti di mata Kai. Sesungguhnya hati orang _hitam _itu terbuat dari apa _sih? _Dan terpintaslah ide menjadi kisah _brilliant _ini.

_Kena kau, Kai! I got you, babe!_

"Maafkan aku juga, bila membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Percayalah padaku, aku hanya milikmu, Kai."

.

.

**.The End.**

* * *

_Amburadul _rasanya, begitu tahu SeHun yang jadi pemeran utama. _Huwe..._

#lebay Oke! dah! Ditunggu yang lainnya ya ^^

_Mind to review?_

Regard,

-Arcoffire-Redhair-


	6. Chapter 6: Our Love

**"...sampai akhir dari semua tarianku melumpuh."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Our Love  
**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Oh SeHun, Kim JongIn, Huang ZiTao, and little bit Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris Wu.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and another chara belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung,OneShoot.**_

.

.

Sekalipun Kai membenci—_ah! _Tidak, maksudnya tidak menyukai—_aish! _Bukan-bukan, maksudnya kurang suka dengan peran yang di mainkan SeHun; sebagai pemain utama, yang sudah jelas akan berpasangan dengan gadis lain, tapi Kai tidak akan bisa melarang SeHun untuk menjalani semua karakter tersebut. _Yah, _walaupun dengan berat hati, ia musti melihat adegan dimana SeHun-menyentuhkan-bibirnya-dengan-gadis-itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kalau di telisik kembali, alasan SeHun harus mengulang _part _itu, lantaran SeHun sedikit merasa bersalah dengan kehadirannya. _Tck! _Bagaimana SeHun bisa konsentrasi dengan adegan itu, bila Kai saja membuka matanya lebar-lebar, meneliti gerak-gerik SeHun—jika dia mencari-cari kesempatan, dengan meraup lebih banyak _tempat _yang semula di anjurkan sutradara. _Enak saja! _ Seharusnya rasa _manis_ itu hanya milik Kim JongIn seorang.

_Heh, dasar egois!_

Hanya saja, saat itu Kai memberi kebebasan kepada SeHun. Dia akan memendam amarah itu sendiri, asalkan SeHun dapat melakukan karakternya dengan baik dan tidak perlu kena semburan sang _manager _atau sutradara. Kai tahu, SeHun yang berperan sebagai pemeran utama, jauh lebih berat dari pada tampilannya. Jadi, Kai tidak ingin membebani SeHun. Dirinya hanya bisa berharap, semoga saja adegan itu tidak di tayangkan atau paling tidak di potong, karena boleh saja hatinya membara, asalkan jangan dengan hati _keluarga besar_nya di luar. Lagi pula, Kai takut SeHun atau Moon GaYoung yang terkena imbasnya.

_Maafkan SeHun, bila dia melakukan kesalahan dalam drama tersebut._

Seulas senyum terpatri jelas di bibir penuhnya. Dirinya teringat, ketika SeHun menangis di _EXO'luXion in Seoul day 3._ Betapa sembabnya mata itu, hidungnya yang memerah, dan napasnya yang tidak beraturan. Semakin menguatkan keyakinannya, kalau SeHun adalah sosok manis yang terjebak dalam tubuh pemuda _gentle. _Jadi, dirinya tidak akan takut bila mana SeHun dekat dengan gadis lain, kecuali orang dan di situasi tertentu. Kai juga mengingat, saat SeHun mengucapkan, 'Aku mencintaimu, Kai,' setelah dirinya memberikan pelukkan dan sentuhan sayang di pipinya—mencoba menenangkan SeHun dan mengatakan jika dirinya berdiri di panggung megah ini demi bersanding dengan SeHun. Ia selalu berada di samping SeHun, dalam suka maupun duka.

Itulah maksud sebenarnya_, kenapa dirinya tidak mau membebani ataupun melarang SeHun berakting._ Karena Kai tahu, _SeHun juga mencintainya._

Lalu, baru beberapa saat yang lalu, di saat dirinya tergelincir dan tidak bisa mengikuti konser itu hingga akhir—air matanya meluap begitu saja. Memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya selama ini kepada dunia luar. Dia menangis karena _keluarga besar_nya tahu, jika dirinya juga memiliki titik lelah dan tidak bisa menyenangkan mereka dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Kalaupun dirinya mempunyai alasan lain, karena Kai tidak bisa mendampingi SeHun. Menemaninya kemana 'pun dirinya berada, memberikan beberapa gerakan menggoda, serta menjadi sandarannya di saat hampir terjatuh. Tapi ...beruntung, SeHun memahaminya. Dia memberi kasih sayang penuh kepada dirinya. Berbalik menjadi sandaran tubuhnya, pelukannya, dan tangannya yang hangat—masih terasa hingga saat ini.

Lagi-lagi senyumnya terlukis lebih lebar. Kepalanya bersandar di kursi mobil _manager_ , setelah insiden tersebut, ia segera di larikan ke rumah sakit. Kai mengusap tangannya pelan, ia menutup topinya hingga matanya tidak terlihat, tetapi tidak bisa menutupi senyumnya yang terkembang saat ini. Oh SeHun, kau menghancurkan rasa letihnya seketika; walau sebenarnya sedari tadi _manager_nya sudah menyuruhnya beristirahat. Tapi tetap saja, matanya tidak dapat terpejam. Kali ini, bukan Kai yang mengamit tangan SeHun, namun SeHun yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Aku semakin mencintaimu, Oh SeHun. Benar-benar mencintaimu, sampai akhir dari semua tarianku melumpuh," cetusnya, sebelum tertidur tanpa di sadarinya.

Sedangkan seseorang yang berada di sampingnya, tersenyum sejenak. Dirinya juga undur diri dari konser hari ini, selain karena di suruh oleh kekasih si _hitam _ini, ia juga ingin memeriksakan kakinya yang beberapa minggu lalu cedera. Tapi sayangnya, bukan mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik. _Eghm! _Kakinya memang sudah tidak apa-apa, namun melihat Kai yang sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan senyuman _menjijikan _seperti itu dan berita yang tidak sengaja terdengar oleh telinganya—mengenai hengkangnya dia dari _EXO, _setelah melihat tanda-tanda ketidak hadirannya bersama Kai. _Hei! Dirinya masih ingin bertahan dengan mereka._Melawati senang sedih bersama, tanpa atau dengan Kris _ge—_membuatnya sedikit _badmood._

Tangannya terangkat sebelah, Tao menelpon seseorang di seberang sana yang terdengar sangat lelah. Terkadang, ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka harus rela melakukan semua ini? Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia memukul kepalanya pelan. Mereka semua melakukan ini demi _fans_ mereka, dan berkat ini, mereka bisa menemukan pujaan hati mereka.

_Yah, itu benar._

"_Hallo! Ah! _Tenang saja, SeHun-_ah! _Kai baik-baik saja. Iya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa! _Fighting!_"

Alisnya terangkat sebelah, ketika tidak sengaja melirik kaki Kai yang menggantung saat akan memasukkan _smartphone_nya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia mendecak. "Pantas saja SeHun khawatir padanya. Dasar bodoh! Sudah tahu kakinya penuh luka, kenapa masih memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti konser itu? _Ah! Sial! _Aku iri dengan kalian berdua—Kai, SeHun. Kalian masih bisa bermanja, sedangkan aku? _Tck! _Kris _ge, _aku merindukanmu."

_Setidaknya, mulai saat ini mereka mengerti apa itu cinta sepenuhnya_—tanpa sisi cemburu atau di cemburui. _Asalkan tulus, semua itu tidak perlu._

.

.

**.The End.**

Kesihan. Sabar ya Hun, Jong. Kalian memang yang terbaik.

Gak tega juga, waktu lihat kaki Kai yang begitu menyedihkan. Info ini semua saya ambil dari IG.

Oh iya, ig saya jsamaze #ngarep

_Mind to review?_

_Regard,_

_\- _Arcoffire-Redhair-


	7. Chapter 7: Letter

**"...Mengapa kalian mengatakan yang tidak-tidak?."**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Letter**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn, Oh SeHun, and lil' bit Xi LuHan, Park ChanYeol, Do KyungSoo a.k.a D.O., Byun BaekHyun, Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a SuHo.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Alternatif Universe [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Out Of Character, Typo(s) maybe, Hancur, Gantung, FicletSeries.**_

* * *

.

.

Awalnya, pemuda berkulit _gold _ini tidak akan pernah berharap lebih pada kekasihnya. Maksudnya, dia tidak pernah bisa mengharapkan ungkapan kasih dari kekasihnya itu kepada dirinya, disaat mereka masih berada di atas panggung. Mungkin dia malu, atau cenderung jijik bila ada yang mengetahui hubungannya—berhubung mereka memiliki _gender _yang sama.

Tapi ...itu pada awalnya.

Dulu, pada tahun 2013—tepatnya ia lupa pada acara apa, karena itu sudah cukup lama. SeHun memberinya sebuah pesan kecil-kecilan. Tidak terlalu menarik dan mengandung banyak cinta, tetapi dirinya tahu, SeHun memiliki arti lain di dalamnya. _Uh! _Mungkin itu sebuah _code _di antara kode-kode lainnya_. Well_, karena sewaktu itu mereka belum memiliki _status_. Kai dan SeHun menjalin hubungan di akhir tahun 2013 atau hari pertama tahun 2014, setelah melewati banyak _kode-peka-tidak-peka._

Kai mengusak rambutnya pelan dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingatnya. Bagaimana rona samar itu tercetak, bibir tipisnya yang terlihat menggoda, sampai setiap tarikan napas yang SeHun hembuskan—begitu tertekan dan penuh perasaan.

"Kami selalu membicarakan sesuatu secara rahasia di belakang para _hyung _dan apa yang kami bicarakan ini memiliki begitu banyak arti penting bagiku, tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku yakin jika kau sangat mencintai kami [_EXO12_]_._ Walaupun kau tidak dapat mengatakannya secara terang-terangan dan kau tidak bisa mengekspresikan dirimu sendiri, tapi aku tahu karena aku adalah seorang _genius,_" Kemudian SeHun tertawa bebas, mencoba menghilangkan getaran di dalam dadanya dan tatapan lekat dari sang obyek. Kai mengangkat tipis sudut bibirnya. SeHun memang pintar untuk mengartikan segalanya yang ada pada dirinya, karena mereka itu satu.

"Aku juga ingat, ketika kita membicarakan sesuatu dengan sangat serius tentang bagaimana kehidupan kita hingga 3 tahun mendatang? Apakah akan ada perubahan? Maka dari itu, mari kita tidak berubah dan maju bersama-sama dalam waktu yang panjang!"—_atau bisa diartikan selamanya. _

Setelah acara tersebut berlalu, bukan berarti mereka segera mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Mereka justru terlihat membaur dengan _member _lain dan mengumbar kemesraan dengan _pair _yang ramai-ramai ini mereka dengar. Mulai dari _official_—entah apa maksudnya, sampai _crack_—mungkin dia lebih memilih yang satu ini. _Ouh! _Bukan berarti dia mengutuk _official pair, _sungguh! Namun, bukankah mereka adalah suatu _group, _jadi tidak mungkin selalu dengan pasangan yang _official_. Walaupun dengan adanya berita tersebut, mereka cenderung lebih banyak memiliki kedekatan dengan sang _pasangan._

.

.

Bulan telah berganti menjadi awal tahun baru, begitu pula kepastian perasaan mereka yang telah berujung kuat. Kai tidak lagi main-main dengan apa yang dirinya rasakan terhadap SeHun, lagi pula dari apa yang ia lihat, SeHun mulai jengah dengan _status _hubungan mereka yang _aneh_. Mereka dekat, saling mengerti satu sama lain, memahami seluruh yang ada dalam diri masing-masing, tetapi mereka berdua masih belum juga mengikat hubungan. Padahal, _personil _lain mulai berpasangan. _Ah! _Bahkan Kai masih ingat ketika SeHun tertawa tidak _ikhlas_, saat melihat pertengkaran kecil-kecilan _hyung _mereka, akibat _fanservice. _Dari sudut yang dirinya lihat, SeHun cemburu—kapan dia akan mengalami pertengkaran untuk hal yang sepele seperti itu?

Kemudian ..._yah, _pada akhir tahun 2013 mereka telah resmi berhubungan. Di bawah teriakan selamat tahun baru dan letupan-letupan keras kembang api di atas langit kelam. _Sstt ..._mereka pergi secara diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan para _hyungdeul _tentu saja. Melihat suasana mendukung, SeHun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus, dia menarik Kai mendekat dan mengulum bibirnya. Hanya sebentar—_err, atau lebih. _Baiklah, itu di kategorikan tidak sebentar, bermenit-menit _malah_. Kai tersenyum, dia mengelus punggung SeHun pelan, menyebabkan SeHun melenguh kecil dalam permainan bibir mereka. Dia meremas pelan bahu SeHun sebelum melepaskan cumbuan mereka.

SeHun terlihat begitu menawan di bawah sinar rembulan dan percikan bunga di atas sana. Matanya menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang begitu kentara. Mungkin dia lelah, menunggu dan terus menunggu. Lama, Kai hanya memandang SeHun dalam diam, sebelum terkikik dan mengusap bibir basah SeHun, "Sejak kapan kau belajar _nakal, _SeHun?"

Awalnya SeHun ingin tertawa dan menjahili Kai dengan mengatakan, "Aku belajar dengan LuHan _hyung,_" lantaran mereka memang dekat. Tapi alasan seperti itu di saat ini mungkin tidak akan mendukung, atau justru berbalik menjadi tragedi mengerikan. Kai akan segera memintanya putus, mungkin? _Gila, itu tidak bisa terjadi. _Lamanya waktu yang harus ia lewati; hanya sekedar menunggu pernyataan cinta dari kekasihnya sekarang ini, tidak akan sepadan dengan alasan konyol yang bisa ia lontarkan, dan membuat mereka putus tiba-tiba. Dengusan kecil SeHun perdengarkan, ia memeluk Kai sejenak, menghembuskan napasnya di lubang telinganya, lalu mengusakkan kepalanya ke leher Kai.

"Sejak kau memenuhi pikiranku, _Kkamjong._" Kali ini bukan SeHun yang bertindak terlebih dulu, dia menjadi korban sekarang. Tangan besarnya menarik SeHun lepas dari dekapannya, dan mengecup bibir SeHun sekilas, "Maka aku akan memenuhi seluruh ruang kosong di dalam tubuhmu, SeHun_ie_." Kemudian, mereka berdua bermain _tanda-menandai _dan berujung teleponan dari _hyung_ mereka, yang menghancurkan suasana. _Dasar berandalan kecil._

Sayangnya, apa yang mereka lakukan, tidak lagi mereka tunjukkan secara nyata di depan publik. SeHun masih dekat dengan yang lain, atau sekedar memberi _fanservice, _begitu pula Kai. Hanya di luar _stage, _mereka terlihat cenderung dekat—walaupun tidak sedekat jika mereka di _dorm, _dikarenakan _dorm_ adalah satu-satunya tempat yang anti _pemotretan _tidak berencana.

Sampai suatu ketika, mereka mulai meragukan diri masing-masing. Saling bertengkar, cemburu, acuh, kemudian bermesra-mesraan kembali. Seperti pasangan pada umumnya, sebenarnya. Jadi, semenjak itu Kai memutuskan, kemungkinan besar SeHun tidak akan menunjukkan cintanya secara berlebih di depan media massa. _Itu pemikirannya sendiri, bukan SeHun. _Demi menghindari pertengkaran yang lebih dahsyat.

Tetapi, berhubung mereka adalah peran yang penting di masyarakat, mereka tidak bisa saling berjauh-jauhan dengan kontak fisik antara _member _atau orang lain. Terakhir, saat mereka tengah _syuting _drama terbaru mereka, _EXO Next Door—_Kai murung berhari-hari, dia lebih memilih bersama D.O. _hyung _daripada harus berhadapan dengan SeHun yang menurutnya sudah di luar batas. Baiklah, itu bukan salah SeHun, tapi dia melakukannya seolah-olah dia memang ingin.

Adegan itu, adegan dimana BaekHyun _hyung _terlihat seolah-olah tengah bergulat bibir dengan si _albino_. _Argh! _Dan yang paling parah adalah posisi mereka. Padahal sebelumnya, mereka tengah melakukan _video call _dengan dirinya. _Sialan! _Dirinya mulai berpikir aneh-aneh. Apakah itu yang SeHun lakukan bila tidak ada dirinya? Tapi mengingat BaekHyun _hyung _yang begitu terpukul, dan memeluk ChanYeol _hyung _setelahnya, membuatnya ragu. Tidak mungkin SeHun berani melakukan itu di belakangnya, benar 'kan?

Namun, lagi-lagi amarahnya harus hancur seketika, akibat SeHun yang menangis di konser kedua mereka. Dia lelah, dan dia butuh dirinya. Lalu, di hari berikutnya, SeHun mulai berani menunjukkan kedekatan mereka. Dia mengusap-usap punggungnya ketika sangat lelah, mengecup lengannya saat akan pingsan, sampai menjadi tumpuannya bersandar disaat Kai menangis.

Hanya saja, Kai tetap tidak melunak sepenuhnya. Dia marah, walaupun tidak sebesar dulu. Belum lagi, ketika mereka menghadiri acara _Geurilla Date. _Secara terang-terangan, SeHun mengatakan ingin sekali mengikuti acara _We Got Married. What a nightmare! _

Dengan wajahnya yang tidak begitu terlihat serius, SeHun mengatakan betapa besar keinginannya mengikuti acara tersebut. Dia tidak peduli akan berpasangan dengan siapa saja, yang jelas dia benar-benar menginginkan acara itu. Ketika ditanya, bagaimana bila pasanganmu seorang laki-laki? Semua member hanya tertawa, berbeda dengan Kai yang tertawa lebar. Karena dia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan di jawab oleh kekasihnya itu.

Sepertinya dia terkejut beberapa detik, saat pertanyaan sejenis itu muncul, "_Ah! _Mengapa kalian mengatakan yang tidak-tidak?" jawabnya sedikit terbata di sela tawanya. Entah tawa yang benar-benar keluar atau hanya sebagai pelengkap, dan itu menaruh sedikit luka di dalam dada Kai.

Namun, Kai tersadar dari kenyataan yang tersembunyi selama ini. Kenyataan terbesar. SeHunnya—Si Oh SeHun, yang sudah memproklamirkan dirinya sebagai Kim SeHun kelak, rupanya begitu tulus mencintainya. _Bodoh! _Seharusnya Kai tidak meragukan itu. Apa lagi, keyakinan Kai terhadap ketulusan SeHun semakin menguat, kala mereka berada di acara _Naver Starcast EXOCAST._

SeHun menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat seolah-olah tengah membaca pesannya dengan begitu serius. Dia menarik napasnya dalam, "Kim Kai-_ssi _kita dari hari ke hari semakin tampan. Kami berdua sering berbicara bersama mengenai apapun, dan saat kami berbicara banyak, aku dapat merasakan keantusiasannya—seperti _member _lain yang selalu bekerja keras. Dengan demikian, kau telah memberikanku kekuatan, layaknya _member _lain yang memberiku sebuah motivasi—_yeah, _kurasa itu sangat bagus," lagi-lagi SeHun tersenyum kecil, mengikuti para _hyung_nya yang tertawa dengan pesan yang ia berikan. Walaupun sejatinya, SeHun ingin terbahak keras. _Oke, _ini bukanlah ungkapan kasih pertama kalinya, namun tetap saja rasanya seperti akan me_nembak _seseorang.

"Aku mencintaimu. Di kehidupan mendatang, mari kita saling mendukung, mengeluarkan kekuatan kita sebesar mungkin, dan menunjukkan penampilan kita yang luar biasa di atas panggung, bersama." Rasanya seluruh beban berton-ton di pundaknya telah memudar. Setidaknya, SeHun sudah mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menghilangkan kemarahan Kai yang selama ini dia sadari—sekalipun Kai mencoba menutupi sedalam dia bisa. Senyumnya terkembang, dari sudut matanya terlihat Kai melebarkan senyumnya, hampir tertawa.

_Kai tahu apa maksudnya. Syukurlah!_

Paling tidak, usahanya membuat sang pujaan tertawa seperti sedia kala telah membuahkan hasil. Ia tahu, Kai marah akibat _drama _tersebut—sangat tahu, dan Kai masih memendam rasa ketidak sukaannya di saat dia secara tidak langsung menolak menikah dengan laki-laki di _WGM—ayolah! _Karena _WGM _itu hanya sebuah acara _tv, _bukan pernikahan sebenarnya, dan SeHun tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Kai hanya sebagai permainan. Lebih parahnya lagi, semenjak _drama _dan acara tersebut, _member _lain mulai tergoda untuk menciumnya di depan _dunia_—termasuk SuHo _hyung. _Tetapi, Kai mencoba bersikap senormal mungkin. Dia masih menciumnya di belakang kamera, memeluk se_posesif _dirinya bisa, hingga menggodanya untuk tidur bersama. Tapi, mereka telah mengerti diri mereka masing-masing, jadi SeHun tidak bisa di bohongi.

Beruntung, selama mereka menjalin hubungan, mereka selalu memendam keegoisan berlebih mereka. Sehingga, hubungan mereka tidak serumit _sinema _di _televisi._SeHun tertawa lepas kali ini, dia menatap dalam Kai yang juga tertawa.

Mereka pasangan yang bahagia, bukan?—dan terakhir, sebelum acara itu berakhir, Kai sudah menunjukkan respon positif padanya. Itu sebuah pertanda baik dan buruk juga. "SeHun, kau terlalu putih, ayo berjemur!" Kemudian ledakan tawa menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Lambat laun, senyum di paras tampan SeHun menghilang. Oh tidak! Berjemur, maka itu artinya ...memanaskan tubuh—kemudian berkeringat.

_Sialan! Pervy Monster!_

**.The End.**

* * *

_Yeay! _Lama saya menghilang dikarenakan laptop yang tidak kelar-kelar. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan laptop saya itu. Ini saja, saya minjam punya adik. _LOL._

Baiklah, hampir semua berita di atas _true. _SeHun! Kenapa kau mau ikut acara seperti, nak? Huwe

Oke, _Mind to review?_

_Regard,_

_-Arcoffire-Redhair-_


	8. Chapter 8: Unstable

"…**Kau tidak hamil, 'kan?"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Unstable**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Oh SeHun, Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai, Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a SuHo, and little bit Park ChanYeol and Byun BaekHyun.**

**Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun.**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, Alternative Universe [**_**AU**_**].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO and another chara belongs to God and their family.**

**Warning: **_**Typo (maybe) in everywhere, **_**Hancur, Gantung, **_**FicletDrabbleSeries.**_

* * *

.

.

"Dasar tidak romantis!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mendengus setiap kali mengingat waktu kebersamaannya dengan sang kekasih. SeHun tidak habis pikir, JongIn memang mencintainya—dan dirinya tidak perlu ragu akan fakta tersebut. Hanya saja, kenapa JongIn tidak pernah memperlihatkan rasa senangnya kepadanya di depan publik, seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk membuat JongIn semakin jatuh hati padanya.

"Dasar pengecut!"

Ada pun, itu dahulu sekali, sebelum _group _mereka menjadi lebih baik dan baik seperti tahun ini. _Okay_, dirinya sedikit melebih-lebihkan. JongIn memang beberapa kali menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan begitu tulus—tidak menuntut sepertinya, _well, _SeHun mulai merasa kekurangan kasih sayang JongIn—tapi itu semua bila mereka sedang _off stage_ atau _back stage, _selain itu yang mereka lakukan hanya sebatas tuntutan pekerjaan.

Bukannya apa-apa, SeHun hanya penasaran dengan tanggapan orang-orang di luar. Biasanya, _fans _mereka akan memberikan beberapa kritik, komentar, saran, dan sebagainya, untuk memberitahukan apa kekurangan mereka dan penjelasan agar _EXO _menjadi lebih baik. SeHun _kepo, _apa yang akan 'keluarganya' katakan apa bila JongIn menunjukkan cintanya yang berlebih terhadap dirinya.

Apakah JongIn terlihat serius dengannya? Atau hanya main-main?

Itu yang diinginkan SeHun. Bukan malah menikmati penderitaan SeHun, seperti waktu SuHo _hyung _berada di acara _Problematic Men, _dia mengatakan bila dirinya itu tak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan sebuah masalah. Katanya, itu semua karena _Image _SeHun saat tidak berbicara terlihat sangat _hot_, jadi kalau diam banyak orang salah mengira dan menganggapnya punya otak yang 'seksi', padahal tidak. Lalu, kalian tahu bagaimana tanggapan kekasih peseknya itu? Dia tertawa lebar sambil bertepuk tangan, dan menganggap itu adalah suatu hiburan. Membuat SeHun sakit hati saja.

Jadi lebih baik, SeHun memutuskan untuk menyetujui permintaan _manager _BoA _noona_ dalam pengambilan bagian di _music video_nya yang berjudul '_Who Are You'_. Siapa tahu nanti ada keajaiban datang, misalkan JongIn merebutnya pergi dari Tempat Kejadian Perkara, atau berteriak tidak setuju dan menghentikan syutingnya seketika—_oh! itu girly sekali_, 100% SeHun yakin JongIn tidak akan melakukan hal itu. _Aish, _SeHun hanya dapat berharap, saat mengikuti pembuatan video klip ini sebuah ide cemerlang datang dan cara tersebut bisa membuat JongIn jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya—sehingga secara spontan, JongIn menunjukkan sikap _protective, posesif, _atau _p-p-_apalah itu yang bisa membuat SeHun melayang.

_Hasilnya? _SeHun tersenyum miring 45 derajat _celcius_. _Gotcha! _Kena kau Kim JongIn.

Tangan beningnya meraih _smartphone _yang tergeletak di atas meja, dia membuka sebuah akun di media sosial miliknya, kemudian terbahak jahat. Akhirnya, keinginannya terkabul, benar-benar tercapai dengan mulus. Semua orang membicarakannya dengan JongIn, tentang _MV Love Me Right – Unreleased Clip 1_. Hal itu menjadi _booming _begitu saja, bahkan notifikasinya hampir tertutup seluruhnya dengan hal tersebut. Banyak cuplikan-cuplikkan, bahkan gambar lucu; mereka menyebutnya _meme_, tentang mereka berdua.

Dia mulai membaca setiap _caption _yang _fans_nya berikan. Sebagian dari mereka mengucap rasa syukur, lantaran mereka dapat teresmikan oleh _SM_, sedangkan yang lainnya berpendapat bila mereka berdua sangat _pervert_, apalagi pelukkan yang JongIn berikan—dan jangan lupakan senyum JongIn. Membuat orang-orang di luar yakin, JongIn merasa tertantang dengan tindakan SeHun yang tiba-tiba. Bahkan, ada yang berpendapat bahwa itu alasan _SM _tidak mempublikasi adegan tersebut ke dalam _MV _aslinya.

_Ada-ada saja, mereka itu._

Namun, matanya berhenti di beberapa akun, dia membacanya dengan begitu teliti _caption_ yang mereka buat, bahkan beberapa kali SeHun mengeluarkan akunnya hanya untuk men_translate _bahasa mereka. Dadanya bermekaran secara cepat, mereka mengasumsikan bila JongIn terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang begitu menyayangi belahan jiwanya. Komentar inilah yang SeHun idam-idamkan, ia sudah menunggunya sangat lama.

_Intinya, JongIn memang tidak bisa menolak kehadirannya_, dia mencintainya.

"Kau masih _waras_?"

Dalam sekejap bunga-bunga cinta di dalam hatinya layu. Matanya mendelik sinis ke arah kekasih hitamnya yang sudah berada sangat dekat dengannya, sekitar 3 _centi_lah. Baru juga merasa bahagia luar biasa, JongIn sudah merusaknya kembali. Kekasih tak tahu diri. Tuhan, ampuni dosanya bila ia sewaktu-waktu dapat membunuh kekasihnya itu—_ah! _tidak-tidak, Tuhan ampuni dosanya bila ia sewaktu-waktu dapat menggoda calonnya itu. Sehingga membuatnya pingsan terlebih dahulu.

_Yea _lantaran, hanya menggoda JongIn satu-satunya cara agar dapat menaklukkan bocah hilang itu—seperti halnya yang ia lakukan saat berada di _MV _mereka. Duduk di atas pangkuannya, menggeser pantatnya sedikit kebelakang, menggodanya dengan memposisikan tepat di atas masa depannya, lalu _bang! _JongIn masuk saja ke dalam perangkatnya. Dia memeluk pinggangnya posesif, menyamankannya, dan hampir saja mengaitkan kedua kakinya di atas pahanya, jika tidak segera di hentikan oleh ChanYeol _hyung_. _Yah, _karena ChanYeol _hyung _tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan kedua pasangan _maut _itu. Dia dengan BaekHyun saja tidak sebegitu intim.

_Well, _tapi setidaknya dari situ SeHun sudah tahu, kalau JongIn tidak main-main. Walaupun SeHun sendiri percaya, JongIn memang tidak pernah bercanda dalam hubungan mereka—namun, kembali lagi pernyataan awal, ini semua SeHun lakukan karena ia ingin membuktikan saja, dapatkah orang lain tahu apa yang dirasakan JongIn terhadapnya.

Senyum manisnya bertengger, tidak memperdulikan lagi bisikan setan yang JongIn lontarkan beberapa waktu lalu. Ia mengecup hidup lucu milik kekasihnya itu, "Ya, aku masih waras untuk menjadi pendampingmu di kemudian hari." JongIn mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi, dia mengerutkan kening, kemudian menepuk dahinya, ketika menemukan _smartphone _SeHun yang berada di atas meja kembali dengan gambaran dirinya dan dia yang tengah—_yah, _begitu. Kemudian ia teringat, setelah syuting video ini, mereka berdua bermain sebentar dengan diam-diam malamnya. _Bodohnya kau, JongIn. _ "Ya ampun, SeHun. Kau tidak hamil, 'kan?"

Bibirnya berkedut, bantalnya telah siap terbang indah sekarang juga, "Ya, aku hamil dan kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang juga—KIM JONGIN!" Begitulah kisah mereka, berakhir dengan adu melempar bantal dan saling mengejar, padahal sebelumnya dia mengelu-elukan sang kekasih. _Labil_.

"Dasar bodoh kau, KIM!"

**.The End.**

* * *

Aduh-duh! Maafkan saya kalau semakin ngelantur jadwalnya. Ampun! Saya sedang berusaha menyelesaikan _fanfic _Oh My! Tapi idenya maju-mundur. Jadi, saya beralih sebentar kepada _fanfic _di blog. Ini saja, karena kejang-kejang lihat Kai dan SeHun yang _ugh! __so sweet _banget. Senyum mereka itu loh, yang enggak nguatin. Apalagi, SeHun yang kayaknya seneng-seneng aja di pegang-pegang abang Kai.

Makasih buat **Reader, Silent Reader, Follower, Reviewer, Favoriter, dan lembaga-lembaga lain. _Saya sayang kalian ({}) _**

_Mind to review?_

_Best regards,_

_-_ Arcoffire-Redhair -_  
_


	9. Chapter 9: Magazine

"… **Jangan pernah takut padaku …"**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Magazine**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn [Kai], Oh SeHun, Park ChanYeol, Lee TaeMin, Jung SooJung [Krystal], and little bit Byun BaekHyun and Kim JoonMyeon [SuHo].**

**Main Pair: Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, and Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMTown – EXO, F(x), SHINee and the others belong to God and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo (s) maybe in everywhere, Weird, ****DRABBLEFICLETSERIES****.**

* * *

.

.

"_Nice job!_"

"_Good job_!"

Dua pemuda berbeda warna kulit dan tinggi itu saling melemparkan ucapan sinis, dengan posisi tertidur di kasur mereka masing-masing—yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kecil—dan menghadap dinding polos bernuansa putih tulang.

SeHun mendekap erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, inginnya ia berteriak tidak suka di depan wajah JongIn. Hatinya terasa panas, kala melihat _photoshoot _yang Kai lakukan bersama TaeMin (lagi?) dan Krystal (_Oh God!_). Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh manusia hitam itu. Kenapa dia setuju-setuju saja, saat _W Magazine _mengajukan kontrak itu? Apalagi, _partner_nya kali ini sama-sama memiliki masa lalu dengannya.

_Okay! _Bukan dalam maksud, JongIn pernah menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Namun, tetap saja mereka berdua pernah terkena hembusan rumor kedekatan dengan JongIn dan hal itu semakin membuat SeHun sebal setengah mati.

Lee TaeMin—_hah! _Bahkan ia sudah jengah mengucapkan nama ini disetiap masalah kedekatannya dengan Kai. Mereka sahabat, SeHun tahu itu; tapi sayang, terlalu dekat, hingga ada sebuah situs ternama di internet yang mengatakan kalau TaeMin dan Kai menjalin hubungan.

Jung SooJung atau Krystal—Krystal sebenarnya gadis yang baik. Dia juga cenderung pasif—kalau tidak dituntut pekerjaan. Tapi, lagi-lagi dia pernah dikatakan sebagai kekasih Kai terdahulu, sebelum _debut_. _Hell! _Hanya karena beberapa fakta yang menurut orang lain kuat dan sebuah foto Kai yang kebetulan menunjukkan kalender berhiaskan bingkai Krystal di sana.

_Ada-ada saja._

Berbeda kasur, maka berbeda juga kasusnya. Kalau SeHun sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai TaeMin dan Krystal, maka JongIn dongkol dengan kedekatan SeHun dengan ChanYeol. Mereka berdua memang terlihat seperti biasa, sebagaimana mereka ketika berada di _back stage _atau _on stage_. Sayangnya, yang JongIn tidak sukai dalam sesi _photoshoot _itu adalah ketika SeHun mengumbarkan 'kenakalan'nya dalam _video _yang diunggah oleh pihak _CeCi Magazine_.

Mulai dari kedipan matanya, paha mulusnya, dada putihnya, leher beningnya, dan yang paling menggeramkan ketika SeHun memainkan bibirnya beberapa kali—lidahnya terkadang juga ikut andil. _Shit! _Dia mengumbar kecantikannya itu di depan banyak orang. Padahal, seharusnya hal itu hanya ditujukan kepadanya seorang.

JongIn heran, sebenarnya SeHun itu mau melakukan pemotretan atau menjadi penggoda seperti di _night club_? Sudah begitu, JongIn kembali teringat ketika mereka _shooting EXO Next Door; _kasus ciuman maut palsu antara BaekHyun dan SeHun. Kenapa SeHun itu selalu mau bermain-main, jika itu dengan _hyungdeul _kesayangannya? Sedangkan dirinya dapat apa? Bila beruntung, SeHun akan menunjukkan _eye smile_nya atau memperbolehkan JongIn untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak pernah lebih—_uhug! _Lupakan kejadian bagian _MV Love Me Right Unreleased Clip 1_ itu untuk sementara.

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa, kalau kemarin ada yang mengikuti caraku di _unreleased clip 1_. Sepertinya, ada bau-bau _plagiat _di sini," sindir SeHun tidak kuat. Ia sudah tidak betah membungkam mulutnya, untuk tidak menusuk JongIn pelan-pelan. Tapi itu fakta, TaeMin memang sempat duduk di pangkuan Kai dalam pemotretan itu, dia juga tertidur di lengan kekasihnya itu. Jadi, SeHun wajar saja cemburu.

"_Oh! _Aku juga lupa, kemarin ada yang bermain terbuka di sebuah majalah," balas JongIn tidak kalah sengit. Lagi-lagi sebuah kebenaran, karena SeHun memang hanya menggunakan _singlet _putih dan celana pendek, seperti habis berenang. Bukan cuman sekali, SeHun memang beberapa kali tertangkap menggunakan baju yang tidak berlengan.

SeHun mendudukan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, menatap sadis JongIn. Ia menunjuk JongIn dengan jari telunjuknya, " Masih untung aku seperti itu, tapi paling tidak aku masih ingat siapa diriku. Tidak sampai tertidur di pangkuan orang lain atau melakukan _piggy back _dengan ChanYeol _hyung_." JongIn beranjak dari kasurnya, dia menutupi telunjuk SeHun dengan tangannya, kemudian menyudutkan SeHun ke tembok. Matanya berkilat tajam, rahangnya menegas, membuat SeHun meneguk ludahnya pelan. "Dan aku tidak sampai menyeringai dan memperlihatkan sisi liarku pada publik. Sebenarnya, apa yang kau inginkan, SeHun? Beberapa lalu, kau juga mau-mau saja melakukan adegan ditindih oleh BaekHyun _hyung_. Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu, bila dengan orang lain? Apa ini yang kau inginkan?"

_Tuh 'kan? _SeHun yakin, masalahnya akan merembet ke sini. Baik, SeHun akui peristiwa itu memang mengerikan. ChanYeol _hyung _saja sempat marah pada BaekHyun _hyung _beberapa jam. Tapi kan SeHun sudah minta maaf, kenapa JongIn selalu mengungkit-ungkit sesuatu yang sudah berlalu _sih_? Kalau seperti ini, cara satu-satunya hanya menjawab hal yang sejujurnya. _Sialan!_

"Itu karena aku lebih bebas. Kalau bersamamu,kau bisa saja—menerkamku dadakan. Aku masih ingin hidup bebas, JongIn."

Jadi itu permasalahannya?

"—Lagipula, secara tidak langsung, akuinginmembuatmuterpesonapadaku," tambahnya dengan napas putus-putus. JongIn menghela napasnya mengetahui rahasia SeHun selalu bertindak nekat dengan orang lain, daripada bersamanya. Ia memundurkan wajahnya untuk sesaat, menatap setiap keindahan di wajah SeHun,lalu tertawa. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?" JongIn menyisir rambut SeHun ke belakang dan mencium dahinya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu—sangat-sangat mencintaimu, SeHun. _Saranghae_. Jangan pernah takut padaku, SeHun. Aku tidak pernah melarangmu untuk mengatakan pendapatmu, 'kan? Kalau memang kau tidak menginginkanku untuk bercinta denganmu, kau bisa memintanya. Aku tidak akan menolaknya. _Ah! _Dan asal kau tahu, melihatmu saja selalu membuatku terpesona." Kedua pipinya samar menunjukkan warna merah. Semua pujian dan perkataan yang JongIn ucapkan selalu dapat membuat dirinya melayang luar biasa senangnya. Untuk beberapa saat, SeHun memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya, lantas menghadap JongIn kembali. Ia menelusupkan tangannya ke pipi JongIn dan menariknya mendekat. Kedua mata mereka berpandangan lekat, "Berjanjilah padaku, JongIn. Kau tidak akan berpaling pada TaeMin, Krystal, atau orang lain."

Sudut bibirnya terangkat geli. Perjanjian macam apa itu? SeHun masih saja meragukan kesetiannya. Kasihan TaeMin dan Krystal, mereka terkena imbasnya walau sudah jelas-jelas mereka di panggil pihak _W Magazine _karena mereka bertiga bersahabat. JongIn mengecup sudut bibir SeHun, "Aku berjanji,_ honey_. Kau juga harus berjanji padaku, agar tidak hanya bermanja-manja pada _hyung_mu. Bagaimanapun juga, aku akan menjadi penanggung jawabmu kelak."

Kali ini SeHun yang terbahak keras. Baik, ini aneh saat JongIn mengatakan hal itu. Bukannya bagaimana, namun kata-kata itu terasa bagai mantra yang membuat perasaannya bingung; haruskah bahagia atau jijik. _Oh ayolah! _Ini terlalu romantis, bagi pasangan labil seperti mereka. JongIn jarang meng_gombal_inya, baru kali ini dia merayunya dengan kalimat sakral itu—dan terasa aneh di telinganya. Mungkin, sekarang dirinya harus merelakan telinganya bergetar mendengar rayuan JongIn. Belajar dari siapa dia? SuHo _hyung_ kah?

"Aku berjanji, Sayang," janji SeHun, sebelum mengalungkan tangannya di leher JongIn dan menariknya mendekat, "Aku berjanji, akan selalu bersamamu hingga maut memisahkan," lalu mengulum indahnya bibir JongIn lembut. Menjilat dan beberapa kali menghisap kedua belah bibir itu. JongIn tersenyum di sela keposesifan SeHun yang mengeklaim bibirnya. Tangannya mendorong tengkuk SeHun agar semakin memperdalam ciumannya, setelah itu melepaskannya sejenak, "Kalau begitu, aku boleh mengambil hadiah _photoshoot_mu. Kau mengatakan ingin membuatku terpesona, 'kan?"

"_Oh _tidak! Kita akan bekerja besok—J-jongIn!" SeHun mendorong bahu JongIn yang mendekat perlahan. Ekspresi yang JongIn tunjukkan juga semakin membuatnya takut. Senyumnya terkembang, JongIn mengusak surai SeHun dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur SeHun, "Baiklah-baiklah, aku menyerah. Tidurlah di bahuku. Semua tubuhku adalah milikmu. Jadi jangan takut, kalau ada orang yang duduk di pangkuanku atau tertidur di lenganku. Itu bukan apa-apa. _Good night, _SeHun_ie_."

"Selamat malam juga, JongIn_ie_," bisiknya di telinga JongIn dan ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di bahu JongIn. Tidak selamanya cinta membutuhkan keegoisan, cukup saling mengerti dan berkata jujur.

.

**.The End.**

* * *

Jadi, Di CeCi sendiri SeHun memang kelihatan cantik-cantik menggoda gitu. Kalau di W Korea, JongIn kelihatan kayak Bad Boy gitu. Waks. Apaan ini.

_By the way_, ada yang nyesek liat Updatean IGnya ChanYeol? Huwe~ Kasihan. Kayak pahit-pahit gimana gitu. Tapi, saya masih percaya sama Tao. Bisa aja, dia cuman sebatas nyanyi bukan yang menulis liriknya. Kalaupun Tao juga yang nulis liriknya, bisa jadi dia cuman disuruh. Jadi, still believe in Tao aja. Kalau mikir macam-macam, makin nyesek.

_How about this chap_? Aneh ya? Habis saya paksa masuk idenya. *_Evilaughs_

_So, Mind to review?_

_Regards,_

**-Arcoffire-Redhair-**


	10. Chapter 10: Skinship

**" ...Kau pikir aku ini mainanmu, _heh?"_.**

**.**

**Title: Because of Skinship**

**Rated: T**

**Character(s): Kim JongIn a.k.a Kai, Oh SeHun, OC's, and little bit Byun BaekHyun, Park ChanYeol, Do KyungSoo a.k.a D.O, Kim JoonMyeon a.k.a SuHo, also Kim MinSeok a.k.a XiuMin.**

**Pair(s): Kim JongIn &amp; Oh SeHun**

**Genre(s): Romance, Humor, and Alternative Universal [AU].**

**Disclaimer: SMEnt – EXO and another chara belongs to God and their parents.**

**Warning: Typo(s) maybe, Weird, Boring, and this is just FICLETDRABBLE.**

.

.

Di pojok sebuah _cafe, _terdapat dua gadis tengah meminum _coffe _pesanan mereka dengan senyum terkembang, sesekali mereka juga terlihat tertawa saat membicarakan tentang sesuatu yang menurut mereka lucu. Saking asiknya, keduanya tertawa terlalu kencang dan mengalihkan perhatian beberapa orang. Ketika tersadar mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, dua gadis itu segera membekap mulut mereka dan tertawa diam-diam. Namun, tawa mereka terhenti saat salah satu dari kedua gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah temannya. Dia sempat memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, sebelum berbicara dengan suara pelan—tidak begitu pelan sebenarnya, suaranya masih cukup terdengar hingga meja di sebelah mereka.

"Apakah kau sudah melihat _video DMC Super Kpop Concert, _JiYeon-_ah_?"

Gadis bernama JiYeon itu mengangguk, dia mengambil beberapa kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang sahabat, "Tentu saja, memangnya ada apa? _Ah_ ...biar kutebak! Pasti yang kau maksud sewaktu mereka melakukan _kode-kode _itu saat _rehearsal_? Benar 'kan, SuMin-_ah_?"

SuMin tertawa kecil, dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya—gemas. Kedua tangannya bertaut di atas meja, dan matanya berbinar terang, "_Jackpot_! Tepat sasaran. _Tck! Sial! _Aku hampir pingsan di kamarku, hanya karena melihat perilaku mereka berdua yang tidak tahu tempat. _Woah, _apa kau juga melihat ekspresi mereka yang datar itu? _Ah_—bukan-bukan, bagaimana bisa SeHun tidak menghalau kedua tangan si hitam mesum itu? Seakan-akan SeHun memang menyambut Kkamjong dekil itu untuk menggerayanginya. _Oh God!_"

_KLANG!_

"Bukan hanya itu, saat mereka menampilkan _Growl—_semuanya terasa begitu cepat dan intim. Bahasa tubuh mereka memang tidak boleh dianggap sepele, dan kurasa suhu saat itu seketika menigkat. _Kekeke_ ...siapapun itu yang dapat mengabadikan foto 'panas' mereka dengan akurat; Tuhan memberkatimu. Kau tahu, SuMin-_ah? _Bahkan, _official pair _mereka sendiri tidak pernah seberani itu. _Hell! I'm dying_," ujar JiYeon sambil memperagakan beberapa tarian kecil yang menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia. Tapi, itu benar—siapa yang tidak bertekuk lutut dengan pesona _'come here and touch me_' ala Kim JongIn (Kai) dan Oh SeHun. Pasangan yang dulunya dikenal sebagian orang saja, mulai melunjak sebagai _'The hottest couple in EXO_' secara tiba-tiba. Semua itu bermula dari _MV Love Me Right unreleased clip 1 _yang memperlihatkan kedekatan mereka secara detail, lalu mulai merambat dengan perlakuan Kai di belakang panggung _Mnet Japan_ saat SeHun dan BaekHyun sedang diwawancarai, kemudian setelah itu semakin banyak momen-momen mereka yang tergolong terlalu _sexy_.

Tangan halus gadis berpipi tembam itu memainkan sedotannya. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, memandang setiap ukiran _design _yang _cafe _itu sajikan. Membuat daya tarik sendiri bagi para pengunjung untuk singgah dan membeli berbagai menu yang disediakan. Tidak heran, _cafe _ini tidak pernah sepi. Samar, telinganya dapat mendengar suara seseorang—atau dua orang—entahlah, _cafe _ini terlalu ramai, namun dirinya yakin bila suara ini tidaklah asing. Matanya menangkap seseorang yang tengah berjalan di luar sana, sembari menelpon seseorang. Penampilannya sangat tertutup, mungkin saja dia artis, "SuMin-_ah_, kau lihat ini?" SuMin tersentak, dia segera menengok dan melihat gambar yang ada di dalam ponsel JiYeon.

Senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar, hingga matanya nyaris tidak ini memang meiliki aura tersendiri, seolah-olah dalam gambar tersebut kita dapat terhanyut akan keharmonisan sebuah keluarga. Keluarga yang tumbuh penuh dengan cinta. Seperti kehangatan Kai kepada SeHun—begitu pula sebaliknya—terhadap artis cilik di tengah mereka sebelum memulai _shooting Lotte Pepero CF. _JiYeon terkikik, dia menggeser layar ponselnya ke samping, memperlihatkan foto selanjutnya. _Fix, _dirinya tidak dapat membendung teriakannya lagi. SuMin segera menutup mulutnya dan memekik, "Aku berharap mereka segera menikah. _Amen_."

"_Yea, amen. _Kau lihat? Tak kusangka, rupanya pemuda berkulit hitam dan mesum itu bisa juga berbuat romantis. Buktinya ada di foto ini. Bukankah secara tidak langsung, dia melamar _Nyonya Cadel_?"

_Uhuk—uhuk!_

SuMin mengangguk dengan semangat, matanya kembali melihat foto SeHun yang menggunakan kacamata sedang bersidekap, sedangkan Kai di depannya berdiri dengan satu kaki yang di tekuk ke belakang dan memberikan se_bucket _bunga kepada SeHun. JiYeon menunjuk foto tersebut seraya tertawa, "BaekHyun terlihat seperti seorang _eomma_ yang bahagia dengan acara lamaran itu dan kurasa dia benar-benar memfoto kejadian saat itu."

"Itu 'kan wajar. Bukankah begitulah silsilah keluarga mereka?" canda SuMin. Sebagai _fans _yang baik, tentu mereka mendukung apapun yang terjadi dengan _idol _mereka. Salah satunya, dengan membuat _family tree _dari _group _yang mereka cintai—_lol_. "BaekHyun sebagai _Eomma _SeHun, ChanYeol sebagai _Appa _SeHun," JiYeon menambahkan, "Dan SuHo adalah _Appa _Kai, D.O adalah _eomma_nya. Lengkap sudah anggota keluarga mereka."

Keduanya pun tertawa bersama—kembali, melupakan lirikan orang-orang di sekitar. "Maaf mengganggu, ini ada surat untuk Anda," JiYeon menerima surat itu, dia menimang-nimang surat tersebut di hadapan sang pelayan dan berhenti tertawa, "Memangnya, siapa yang mengirim surat ini?" Pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa berniat menjawab. _U-um_, ini aneh; tidak, ini sangat aneh. Apa jangan-jangan isi surat tersebut berisi ancaman, atau bisa jadi sebuah teror karena mereka terlalu berisik. SuMin mengerutkan keningnya. Dia merebut surat itu dari tangan JiYeon, kemudian membuka lipatan kertas tersebut.

**Terima kasih atas cerita kalian, itu sangat menarik. Aku pun juga berharap demikian, semoga mereka berdua dapat selalu bersama hingga akhir. **_**Yeah**_**, dan sepertinya itu adalah lamaran secara tidak langsung. Bukankah JongIn romantis? Hahaha, ada yang besar kepala rupanya. BaekHyun **_**hyung **_**dan ChanYeol **_**hyung **_**memang dekat dengan SeHun, mereka juga sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga. Begitu pula dengan SuHo **_**hyung **_**dan D.O **_**hyung**_**. Itu saja, dan alasan kenapa mereka sekarang begitu sangat dekat, lantaran mereka ingin berterima kasih kepada pendukung mereka yang telah lama menaruh kepercayaan, jika sebenarnya pasangan mereka benar adanya. **_**Kamsahamnida. **_**Semoga hari-harimu menyenangkan.**

**A/N: Jangan sebut dia hitam, bila dia tahu, kurasa nanti dia akan ribut bertanya kepada seluruh penghuni **_**dorm**_**. **_**Hey! **_**Tapi aku tidak seputus asa itu, SeHun saja yang berlebihan. Dia bahkan lebih hilang harapan saat aksen **_**cadel**_**nya tidak dapat menghilang. Oke-oke, hentikan sekarang juga. **_**Sstt ...**_**jangan beritahu siapa-siapa mengenai isi surat ini. Cukup jaga rahasia ini antara kita.**

**TTD, JISH.**

_TRING!_

SuMin segera mengalihkan pandangannyake pintu utama _cafe_. Tampak dua orang pemuda keluar dari _cafe _ini dengan pakaian yang aneh, dan pemuda pertama terlihat seperti seseorang yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu di seberang jalan tadi. T-tunggu! Surat ini dengan pemuda itu—penampilan keduanya yang tertutup, suara yang tidak asing, bentuk tubuh yang proposional, tulisan yang bercampur. Mereka ...

"SuMin-_ah, _sepertinya aku mengenal dua orang itu. Tak tahu mengapa, perawakan mereka mengingatkanku kepada seseorang yang begitu kita dambakan. Apakah kau merasakannya juga?"

"JiYeon-_ah_, kurasa aku butuh oksigen sekarang juga."

"_Eh_?"

.

.

Senyum yang terkulum di bibirnya tak kunjung sirna. Kedua tangannya berada di dalam saku celana, melirik lucu seseorang di sampingnya. "Apa lihat-lihat? Tidak tahukah kau, bila wajahmu itu tidak ada tampan-tampannya?" JongIn terkekeh, dia menarik tangan putih bersih itu dari dalam jaket SeHun dan menggenggam tangannya erat, setelah itu membawanya ke dalam saku jaketnya sendiri. Menyelimuti kehangatan di setiap sela kedua tangan mereka, "Bukankah mereka menggemaskan? Mereka begitu memuja kita."

SeHun mendengus sinis, walaupun di balik tudung jaketnya dia tersenyum senang, "Ya, tentu saja. Karena mereka adalah bagian dari hidupku. Berterima kasihlah kepadaku, karena dari inisiatifku kau bisa ikut terkenal." JongIn kembali tertawa keras, kekasihnya ini memang. Sebenarnya dari dulu pun, dirinya sudah terkenal—secara, ia 'kan wajah di _EXO_. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Hanya saja, dirinya lebih dikenal dekat dengan D.O _hyung _dari pada SeHun; kekasihnya sendiri. Itu yang menjadi alasan kuat bagi SeHun untuk mendudukinya di _MV _mereka.

JongIn menyenderkan kepalanya sejenak ke pundak SeHun, menghirup aroma yang selama ini selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang. "SeHun, bukankah _acting_ku bagus?" SeHun memutar bola matanya malas, selalu berlebihan. Jujur, SeHun terkadang tak mengerti siapa yang mendominasi dalam hubungan mereka berdua. Kalau orang lain beranggapan dirinyalah yang mendominasi, JongIn tidak terima. Tapi, lihat sekarang? Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali bersandar di pundaknya. Sudah tahu, pundaknya lebih kecil dari pada milik JongIn sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong soal akting, JongIn memang sedikit pandai berakting belakangan ini. Semenjak dia mengikut acara _Oh My Baby _bersama TaeOh—si kecil kembaran Kai. Sebenarnya pun, tadi mereka mendengar semua pembicaraan _fans _mereka_—_SuMin dan JiYeon—itu dari awal, karena merekalah yang duduk di samping mereka. JongIn juga yang membuat suara berisik di _cafe _tadi, seperti bunyi sendok terjatuh; '_klang_' atau suara batuk buatan. Katanya disengaja, lantaran ketika itu SuMin dan JiYeon menyebutnya si hitam mesum dan mengatai dirinya _cadel_. Belum lagi, tadi JongIn juga yang menyuruh SeHun keluar untuk pura-pura menyebrang sambil menelpon dengan suara keras-keras. _Tck! _Menyebalkan.

"Sedikit. Tapi aktingmu masih berada di bawah XiuMin _hyung_, D.O _hyung_, ChanYeol _hyung_, Lay _hyung_, bahkan SuHo _hyung_. Lain kali, gunakan strategi yang lebih bagus. Aku masih marah padamu. Kau pikir aku ini mainanmu, _heh? _Seenaknya kau suruh pergi keluar dan menyebrang. Padahal tadinya kupikir kita akan bersenang-senang sebelum _shooting _EXO _Live in Lotte World. _Apa lagi, ini kali pertamanya kau mengajakku makan di luar. Kau ini benar-benar ..menyingkir dari pundakku, Hitam."

JongIn segera menegakkan kepalanya, dia memandang SeHun dalam. Pandangan penuh makna yang hampir saja membuat SeHun bergetar dan jatuh dalam pelukannya. Tangan JongIn mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Dia tersenyum mendapati SeHun yang masih marah kepadanya, JongIn sadar dirinya salah. Seharusnya, mereka berdua dapat makan bersama dengan tenang, bukan malah sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku, SeHun_ie_. Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu, jika aku juga bisa seperti _hyungdeul_. Kau tahu, terkadang aku iri dengan mereka. Karena mereka memiliki penghasilan sendiri dengan berakting, bukan hanya mengandalkan grup kita. _Okay, _anggap saja kita bukan lagi anggota _EXO_, aku tidak akan bisa menghidupimu kalau aku tidak belajar mulai dari sekarang. Maka dari itu, aku mencoba hal baru untuk menambah pengalaman sekaligus tabungan di masa mendatang. Bagaimana pun juga, kau itu tiada duanya. Maaf ya, selama ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan, sehingga harus kau dan ChanYeol _hyung _yang pergi. Lain kali, akan kusempatkan ikut dan tidak ada acara suruh-menyuruh seperti tadi."

Semburat merah samar terlihat di kedua pipi sang pujaan. SeHun melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menarik tangannya ke luar dari saku jaket JongIn. Dia melangkah lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, meninggalkan JongIn di belakang. Setelah beberapa langkah, SeHun mulai memperlambat jalannya. Tangannya mengambil ponsel ber_casing _kumpulan pikachunya, lalu menelpon seseorang.

"Jangan coba-coba kau mengingkari janjimu atau aku akan menolak lamaranmu yang sesungguhnya."

Pemuda itu tertawa, JongIn menghampiri SeHun dan merangkul pinggangnya, "_Of course, My Lady_. Mari buat _fans _kita yang lain berteriak girang melihat kedekatan kita di _Lotte World_!"

_Oh tidak—_Kai mulai lagi.

.

**.THE END.**

_Aloha~ I'm back after hiatus. _Sebenernya enggak _hiatus _juga, cuman terkendala sama Ulangan Tengah Semester. _Hahaha_—belum kuota yang _limited edition_. Maaf kalau beritanya, ceritanya, alurnya, sifat _character_nya yang garing. Otak mampet. Sedikit terserang _WB _sebenernya. Tapi, diusahaan tetep jalan.

_Sorry for typo(s)._

_And,_

**Thanks to: **_**Reviewers, Followers, Favoriters, Viewers**_**.**

_So, Mind to review?_

_Regard,_

_-_Arcoffire-Redhair_-_


End file.
